


There's a First Time For Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave and Karkat have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time For Everything

Karkat threw the door to Dave's room open. "Come on, Strider! I fixed up one of your fucking human games to my husktop! Let's go! Hello?" His eyes fell upon Dave, who had passed out while listening to his music. His cape was splayed out on his bed, and his hands hung over the edge. A blush crossed Karkat's face. He swallowed and walked over to shake Dave's shoulders. "You fell asleep, asshole. Wake up and play this game with me." Dave slowly rose, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"What was that, Karkat? Sorry, I couldn't hear you."  
"I said play with me, asshole!" A look of confusion sprouted in Dave's eyes.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Karkat's blush returned.  
"A game. Play a stupid Earth game with me." A blush dusted Dave's face as well.  
"Oh. Uh, yeah."

The two made their way to Karkat's husktop, where he had plugged in two controllers in poor condition.  
"So, Karkles, what's the game we're playing?"  
"I... Honestly don't know." Dave raised an eyebrow. "I can't tell what it's about."  
"Let me look at it." Karkat nodded and opened up his husktop. On the screen was a title stamped in red and white.

"Tomb Raider. You want me to play a game with you, and it's Tomb Raider."  
"I guess so. Is that bad? It's the only one I could find." Dave laughed.  
"No, it's just an interesting choice. Let's get going." Karkat breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed his controller and handed the other to Dave. They started the game, and while it was awkward for them to play on something not from earth, they still had fun.

After playing for what seemed like a half hour, Dave looked over at Karkat. His face was bathed in the soft light cast from the husktop sitting in front of them. It didn't take long for Karkat to notice he was being stared at. "Strider, what the fuck?" He fidgeted. "What's your problem?"

Dave slowly leaned forward, connecting their lips, eliciting a small sound of surprise from Karkat. He dropped the controller quickly, and it fell to the ground. Their faces flushed red, and Dave pulled away quickly. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over–" 

Karkat smashed their lips together. Dave lifted his hands to hold Karkat's face. His tongue licked at Karkat's bottom lip, asking for entrance. His lips parted and Dave's tongue explored his mouth. Karkat moaned into the kiss. Dave's heartbeat quickened.

Karkat pulled away, his eyes dilated and his mouth opened slightly. He grabbed Dave's hand, slowly guiding it up to one of his horns. As soon as Dave's fingers brushed its base, Karkat gasped. Dave swallowed and began to rub it harder. He moved his other hand up and began rubbing both at the same time, kneading circles into the rounded tips.

Dave pulled Karkat into his lap, wrapping his legs around his back. Karkat bit his lip to stop himself from moaning as their pants rubbed together. Dave began to kiss him again, continuing to rub his horns. They broke away, needing to breathe.  
"Dave, I didn't know you wanted to..."  
"Yeah, me neither." He shifted under Karkat's weight and hissed as they rubbed against each other again. 

Karkat took a deep breath and pushed down again, grinding against Dave. They both moaned, and Dave's hands fell from Karkat's horns to his shoulders, wrapping around his neck.  
"Karkat, holy shit, do that again." He complied, grinding down with more force. Dave moaned louder and arched his back. Karkat licked his lips and spoke up, his voice quivering.  
"Would you want to..." Karkat looked down, away from Dave's face. "Would you want to have..." Dave's eyes widened.  
"Yes, I... fuck!" His face flushed red.  
"I mean, you don't have to..."  
"No, would love to, uh," he took a deep breath. "This would just be my first time." 

Karkat's face flushed as well. "Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, this would be my first time too."  
"That does make me feel a little better. Thanks." Dave nervously laughed. "So, how do you propose we..."  
"How about I start with this." Karkat removed Dave's arms from his shoulders. He slowly lifted up his sweater, tossing it to the ground. Dave's eyes roamed over Karkat's torso, taking in every inch of his gray skin. The troll leaned in, slowly taking off Dave's shirt for him. He threw it in the pile with his own sweater. They studied each other's bodies, and it was silent for a while. Finally, Dave spoke up. 

"What the hell are those."  
"What the hell are what?"  
"Those little... Things! On the side of your body!" Karkat raised an eyebrow.  
"My grub scars?"  
"Is that what they're called?" Dave reached out a hand in bewilderment, lightly brushing his fingertips across Karkat's grub scars. Karkat gasped as Dave slowly traced their outlines with his fingers. Karkat tried to say something, but his words got caught in his throat.  
"Are you ready?" Dave's voice was soft.  
"Yeah." Karkat began to undo the buttons on his jeans, and stood up for a minute to take them off. He threw them on the ground as well. He moved his hands towards Dave's jeans, unbuttoning them even slower than his own. Those were thrown off to the side as well. They were both left there in only their boxers, and it finally dawned on Karkat where they were.

"Dave. We're about to have sex, and we're on this couch. Where anyone on this god forbidden meteor could walk by and see us."  
"Let them see us. I don't care." Dave pulled Karkat into a sloppy kiss, biting at his lip. Karkat moaned again, sending shivers through Dave's body. Karkat finally broke away, and placed his hands on Dave's waist.  
"Let me try something." He lowered his head, and placed a kiss below Dave's navel. Karkat's hands inches towards Dave's boxers. Karkat palmed him through the fabric, eliciting a groan from Dave. His hands slowly pulled down Dave's boxers, and when they did...

"What. The. Fuck." Karkat's jaw hit the ground. "I figured we would be... Different, but, what is that?" Dave took in what Karkat had just said.  
"It's my dick! Oh, god, do you not have a dick?"  
"No!" Dave licked his lips.  
"What do you have, then?!" Karkat's face flushed even brighter, and he pulled off his boxers. His bulge was slick with his genetic material, and his nook was shiny with it as well. Dave's eyes widened, and his heartbeat quickened. He looked up to meet Karkat's lust-filled gaze.  
"You have both..." He hoped Karkat didn't notice that his erection was growing. Karkat put his hands on Dave's shoulders, and sat down in his original position. Dave's dick was dangerously close to Karkat's bulge, too close... It slowly wrapped around Dave's dick, sending an immense wave of pleasure through both of them.

"Karkat, holy shit!" Dave's back arched as Karkat rubbed against him even more. They were both breathing heavily. Karkat looked up into Dave's eyes.  
"Dave, do you want to..." He blushed and waited for Dave to realize what he was asking.  
"Oh. Oh god yes." Dave's head swirled at the mere thought of it. He leaned forward, causing the friction of Karkat's bulge on his dick to increase. He started to kiss Karkat passionately. Dave's tongue explored the small troll's mouth as he pulled his bulge away.

Dave lifted Karkat up and aligned himself with Karkat's nook. Dave slowly pushed him down, causing them both to moan. They say there, breathing heavily. Dave gazed down into Karkat's eyes. "Are you ready?" Karkat gave a small nod in response, still overwhelmed with the feeling of Dave inside of him. Dave started to move underneath Karkat, but he stilled his movements with his hands. He began to move up and down, eliciting a choked moan from Dave. The room was silent except for the sound of their moans. Karkat continued to rock up and down on Dave's dick, his movements becoming faster and more erratic with each second. Karkat felt an immense pressure building up in his stomach.  
"Dave, get a bucket!"  
"What? Why would I-" 

Dave's words were cut off by a cry of pleasure as Karkat lifted himself up higher and slammed down hard. He came hard inside of Karkat, who was releasing as well. A wave of Karkat's genetic material sloshed onto the both of them. Dave rode out his orgasm, unaware of the red that covered them both. It wasn't long before he noticed, however.  
"Dave, I told you to get a fucking bucket."  
"I didn't know that was going to be an issue."  
"I figured you did. Sorry." Dave slid out of Karkat, looking around at the mess they made.  
"I would love to lay here with you. But we have to clean this up before Terezi smells the red."  
"I thought you said you didn't care if people saw us?"  
Dave smiled and chuckled. "You're right." He threw his arms around Karkat's shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

A noise came from their left. "Oh my! I wondered what all this cherry was! I should have realized, to be perfectly honest! Keep doing what you're doing. I won't bother you two." Karkat yelped and reached for his clothes on the floor, swiping up his sweater and pulling it on as quickly as possible. Dave's face went completely red.  
"Terezi, if you don't leave this room right now, I'm going kill you." Terezi's shrill laughed carried throughout the entire meteor.  
"Fine, stupid, I'll go. But next time, just use a bucket, okay?"


End file.
